


Медальон и блокнот.

by PIVbICH



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Dark, Gen, Heavy Angst, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Psychological Trauma
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIVbICH/pseuds/PIVbICH
Summary: Твой характер – твёрже кремня, он отдаётся во рту привкусом металла. Твоя внешность – лишь пародия на что-то незначительное. Твой глухой рык звучит, как раскаты грома, а от тоскливого воя кровь в жилах стынет. Не против, если я и это запишу?





	Медальон и блокнот.

**Author's Note:**

> Блокнот А4? - так и должно быть.  
> Писалось очень давно, так что лень что-либо исправлять.  
> Подставить можно кого угодно, но я до сих пор представляю Лен | Рин. И нет, это не гет. Изначально.

Это оформление на страницах блокнота мне уже давным-давно осточертело, но я всё продолжаю писать. Помнишь, как ты мне его подарила? Я помню. Мы стояли в солнечных лучах, точно посередине абсолютно пустой улицы – прямо на проезжей части. Никогда не забуду, как сияли твои глаза в момент, когда ты мне протянула этот «клочок сшитых бумажек». Я тогда подумал – зачем мне _это_ , да ещё такого большого размера? Но всё же чувствовал тепло в груди, потому что это был _твой_ подарок.

Я не представлял, что можно писать в блокноте, каждый лист (вместе с обложкой) которого был формата А4. Ничего не подходило, никакие идеи мне не нравились, а марать твой подарок работой было бы просто… нечестно. Просто чертовски нечестно. И ещё чуть позже я отдал тебе свой счастливый медальон, подаренный мне моей покойной мамой.

Внезапно ты начала из необъятного и завораживающего пламени превращаться в малёнький тлеющий огонёк, - блокнот тогда закончился ровно наполовину. Что в тебе угасло первым? Затрудняюсь ответить. Но ровно через трое суток твой характер неожиданно изменился, и не в самую лучшую сторону.

Медальон ты по-прежнему снимала с себя только на время принятия ванной.

_Рост - метр, … сантиметров._

Ты много скалилась. Очень много, я даже помню вид твоих зубов. Голос, который можно было слушать часами, вскоре охрип от постоянных воплей и рычания. Да, ты рычала. И я видел в тебе раненного монстра, обездвиженного, но не сдающегося.

Да, в день, когда твоя личность начала меняться, в момент, когда изменения в характере стали заметны – то, что в тебе сломалось, уже было невозможно починить.

 _Вес - … килограммов._ <

Ты перестала есть. Я заметил это, когда вся одежда начала висеть на твоём тельце и рёбра стали выпирать из под кожи. Сначала придумывала какие-то нелепые отмазки, которые, как ни странно, работали, потом неопределённо пожимала плечами, говоря что-то о забывчивости, затем… чуть позже ты не смогла скрыть тошноту. Ты под завязку наполняла желудок водой – даже смотреть на еду не получалось. Тонкая кожа стала такой бледной, что на твоих руках было ещё проще разглядеть вены. Знакомая мне до слёз, цепочка болталась на твоей шее ещё сильнее.

Через пару дней я, увидев твои мешки под глазами, понял, что сон к тебе также не шёл.

_Длинна волос – до середины спины._

От шикарной копны сильных, густых и очень послушных волос остались только жёсткие, как ежовые иглы, секущиеся и рваные пряди, потемневшие и слипшиеся. Чёлка постоянно лезет тебе в глаза, но ты уже не обращаешь на свои волосы почти никакого внимания. Только расчёсываешься, да систематически моешь голову. Вот и весь уход. Ты давно забила на то, что половина твоего лица закрыта чёлкой.

Тебе незачем её поправлять, ведь глазница, скрытая волосами, уже несколько лет, как пустует.

Закусываю губу, мысленно матерясь. Твою же за ногу! Хотел всё сделать идеально, но не-ет, допустил-таки помарку. Идиот.

_Длинна волос – ~~до середины спины.~~ чуть выше середины лопаток._

Все считали, что ты забыла своё имя. Они думали, что если звать тебя так, как _положено_ , то ты отзовёшься, но нет. Как глупо. У монстра не может быть человеческого имени.

Тебя трясло от прикосновений. Тебя принимали за животное, потому что ты однажды попыталась оторвать кому-то руку за прикосновение к тебе. По-моему, справедливо было наказать кого-то за выполнение того, что изначально было запрещено. С медальоном ты всё так же не расставалась.

_Цвет волос - …_

На последних десяти страницах блокнота цвет твоих волос уже нельзя было определить, даже если очень хорошо их вымыть. Яркий цвет стал подобием тусклого оттенка, но ты продолжала ничего не замечать, стремясь к своей цели.

Твоё имя давно стёрто твоим горем. Твой взгляд пылает жаждой смерти. Твоя личность разбита вдребезги и стёрта в порошок, но ты не сдаёшься и идёшь дальше. Трещина в твоей душе разрослась до размеров каньона.

Твой голос – всего лишь смесь рычания и воя.

И от тебя _нынешней_ я чувствую только жгучее желание продолжать до самого конца, чем бы всё это ни кончилось. Желание поскорее закончить.

Твой характер – твёрже кремня, он отдаётся во рту привкусом металла. Твоя внешность – лишь пародия на что-то незначительное. Твой глухой рык звучит, как раскаты грома, а от тоскливого воя кровь в жилах стынет. Не против, если я и это запишу?

Да, я заполнил этот блокнот тобой. Той, кто мне его и подарила. Ты была мне по-особому очень дорога, знаешь ли. Уверен, что я тебе тоже, - даже меняясь, даже становясь «животным», ты ни разу не рыкнула на меня. Гневно смотрела, шипела, плевалась жгучими матами, словно змея ядом, стискивая зубы, скалилась и на меня, да. Но я был единственным, кому ты даже сквозь зубы, даже срывая голос, но всё-таки выдавливала из себя пару слов или даже целое предложение. Мы были особенными друг для друга, но, не показывая этого даже взглядами, всё равно прекрасно осознавали это.

Имя и фамилия – не существуют.

На краю обрыва, где ты стоишь, наверное, ещё холоднее – он немного выше, чем место, где сижу я, и там холодный ветер дует ещё сильнее. Твоя рваная мешковатая одежда развевается на ветру. Ты даже не смотришь на меня, но я больше, чем уверен, что ты за меня всё это время беспокоилась.

Наконец, подхожу к тебе и небрежно плюхаюсь рядом. Тут ещё более грязно и пыльно, на моих штанах нет ни одного чёртового чистого клочка.

Плевать. Я не собираюсь жалеть о чём-то в последние минуты моей жизни.

Ты немного задумчиво смотришь на меня, оглядывая с ног до головы, вдруг замечаешь твой подарок и ручку в моих руках. И улыбаешься. Совершенно не по-человечески, безобразно, жутко и больше скалясь, а не улыбаясь. Но абсолютно счастливо.

И так искренне, что на мои глаза наворачиваются слёзы счастья, что твоя улыбка настолько не похожа на обычную. Ты больше не колеблешься. Левой рукой достаёшь из под футболки тот самый медальон, который подарил тебе я.

Правая рука у тебя обрезана по локоть.

Мы просто улыбаемся друг другу, спустя годы совместно пережитого дерьма, сквозь которое мы продирались, не в силах оттолкнуть самого-самого близкого.

Дует холодный ветер. Я сижу весь грязный на ещё более грязной земле. Это последняя страница. Закат.

_Цвет глаз - …_

Немного теряюсь – что же мне такого написать, чтобы это совпало со всем вышенаписанным? Взгляд падает на пыль, оседающую на мои штаны.

Точно.

_…его нет. Радужка бесцветна._

Скоро закат закончится.

Завтра уже не наступит ни для тебя, ни для меня – ровно в полночь мы подойдём к краю обрыва и спрыгнем. Вместе. Держась за руки. Оставив рядом с краем лежать на моём пиджаке мой блокнот и твой медальон на золотой цепочке.


End file.
